


Mom

by Marag



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-01
Updated: 2000-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marag/pseuds/Marag
Summary: Naomi comes for a visit... and has a less that accepting attitude.





	Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written sometime around 1998. It's been twenty years... I should probably apologise for it. It had a beta reader once, and was written around the time I bolted from TS Fandom.
> 
> It was transferred from the FHSA, and I'm not likely to read it, let alone edit it. It's the only TS I left on here after the transfer. 
> 
>  
> 
> ... good think I'm not bitter.

Mom

 

 

Naomi had been dreaming about Paris. It had been a nice dream, but she'd flown there without using a plane, so it had been rather surreal. So why, she wondered, was she now sitting up in bed, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour as if she'd had a nightmare?

 

* * *

 

 

Three days in a hospital, three weeks in a safe house after their return from the Temple, and three hours back in the station before Jim snarled at him for the first time since his death.

"Megan is moving where?"

"Well, it's not like anyone else wanted the place Jim."

Jim looked at his partner with narrowed eyes. "We'll discuss this further at home Sandburg."

Blair's heart lurched at the word. /Home, my home, our home./. Alright Jim, whatever you say.

Jim looked at his friend. /soon Blair Sandburg, soon/

 

* * *

 

Blair winced at the sound of the door slamming.

/He is seriously pissed./ "Jim?"

"No Sandburg, no way are you going to talk your way out of this. This is your fault." Jim didn't stop to consider that he should still be treading very lightly after the fiasco with Blair's dissertation among other things.

"My fault? How is this my fault? Why is everything always my damned fault?"

"You encouraged her." 

"I what?"

"How the hell would she know about that damned apartment if you hadn't told her?"

"Jim, I mentioned it in passing okay. Simon asked me if you were still serious about me moving out, and… "

"Are you? Moving out I mean? You just moved back in." 

Blair looked at his Sentinel through narrowed eyes. "Do you want that?"

Jim considered lying, after all it was becoming routine. "No," he answered honestly, "I need you here."

Both men were silent as the love passed between them, once again unacknowledged.

Blair shook himself out of it first. "Anyway, Megan came into the office, without knocking I should add, what is it with that woman and doors, I mean I suspect she must have some manners, but sometimes… anyway, she overheard the part about the apartment, and I couldn't lie to her."

"Why not Chief?"

"Jiiim."

"Yeah, yeah, so now I know how, and I can make a good guess as to why. But what I want to know is how she got the arrangement made so damned fast. If I'd had a little more warning…"

"Jim," Blair cut him off with a tone that commanded. "If Megan Connor is going to be our downstairs neighbour, you will learn to live with it. You are my best friend but I am getting damned tired of being your whipping boy every time you get pissed at something."

Jim had the decency to look contrite, but he still grabbed a beer out of the fridge and planted himself in front of the television to sulk. "This is still your fault Chief, and there is no way in hell I'm going to let it go unpunished."

Blair's eyes blurred with a vision of himself, naked, hands secured to the railing at the head of Jim's bed, with Jim standing over him, tall, proud, strong, meting out a suitable, indescribably pleasurable, punishment…

… He bolted into his room, leaving a cloud of pheromones in his wake.

 

* * *

 

Jim breathed in deeply. Maybe it was finally time for him to have a little talk with his roommate. He shifted to accommodate the swelling of his groin. He knew how he felt about Blair. He loved him. It was that simple and that complex. But given his Guide’s near constant state of arousal when they were alone together, well...

He knew how close he had come in recent weeks to blowing it completely with the kid. He had gone off the deep end more than once. But through it all, Blair was still there, at his side. Perhaps his love was returned, as he had often dreamed it might be

And oh, how he had dreamed. How many nights had he woken, sheets wet with sweat and the results of his dreams? Dreams of Blair, his friend his partner, and maybe someday soon his lover. Blair awake, Blair asleep, Blair lost in thought. Blair looking at him with love; dark eyes shining up into his; lying on his back, open, ready, begging for Jim to take him…

Jim was lost in the highly erotic daydream when Blair emerged from his room a short time later.

"What did you mean, ‘I can guess why’ ?"

Jim shook his head and wondered if he would ever honestly be able to keep up with this young genius he so loved and needed. "In English, Chief."

"Earlier you said now you knew how Megan found out about the apartment, but you also said you could guess why…why what?" 

Jim wondered about his newly established policy of honesty. "I meant I could guess why she'd want to live downstairs."

Blair snorted, "I was hoping it was my imagination."

"No, Chief it wasn't, she's not subtle."

"Did she, I mean had she, have you?"

"Have I what Chief?"

"Encouraged her."

"Hardly my place to do that, but I didn't get the feeling you were interested."

"ME?"

"Of course you, what the hell are we talking about?'

"The fact she can't keep her hands, not to mention her lips, off you?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble here, "Sandy" but it's you she's got a thing for, not me."

Blair made a few sputtering sounds, and Jim just looked at him, "You hadn't noticed?"

"No, no way man, not me, never happen."

"Sandburg you sound almost terrified."

Blair came over and settled beside Jim on the sofa. Jim smiled to himself /he moved closer, like he always does when he thinks there's danger. It's totally unconscious on his part. He trusts me on an instinctive level./ His heart filled with joy at the thought.

"No, but. Damn, Jim should I be worried?"

"I wouldn't be. I think she figured out pretty quickly that in between us would not be a very safe place for her to be."

Blair gave him something of a 'deer in headlights' look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that coming between me and anyone I love and feel protective of would be dangerous. She's a protector, she caught on to that pretty quick." Jim got up and headed to the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

Blair processed for a second. He really wanted to be sure he phrased his next question carefully. Jim loved him. He knew that. Jim was very protective of him, he knew that too. But something in the last few minutes of conversation, something that hadn't been conveyed with words, gave him hope.

Blair clung to that hope. He picked it out of the air and turned it over in his hands, looking at it very closely. Jim loved him. Jim wanted him in his life. Jim was accustomed to his presence. Maybe, just maybe, there was more to it.

Megan posed no threat. So how could coming between him and Jim be dangerous, unless it was something more? If it was just parental affection, like he suspected Simon felt for him, or Naomi, then Jim should be delighted that Megan was interested in him. Another protector to take some of the pressure off. But Jim's actions lately had been odd where Megan was concerned. Blair had worried that Jim was interested in her as a woman. That thought terrified him. She was everything Blair wasn't; tall, slender, beautiful, and sexy, a cop, * _female_ *.

When they were at the stakeout, and Megan had kissed Jim, Blair had almost hurt himself in his haste to get away. It had hurt like hell. Spending time with Kelley and her daughter, Rachel, had been a mixed blessing. She had reminded him of his mother, and right now he really missed his mother. /India, could you be farther away?/

A warm hand on the side of his face brought him back to the room.

Jim's voice was soft. "Where were you Blair? You had this lost look on your face, and you seemed so far away."

Blair took one last look at the hope he held and made what he prayed was not a stupid decision. He let go, and the walls came down. All of it, love, respect, adoration, desire, trust, lust, he let it flow from his heart and soul like a waterfall. "I don't remember the last time you called me by my first name."

Jim would remember this moment, looking into Blair's eyes, for the rest of eternity. Blair loved him, it was so clear in his eyes, shining brighter than the North Star. Could it be this easy?

"I. Blair, /damn Ellison, form a clear thought/ I,"

"I love you Jim, I always have."

Jim leaned his face in towards his Guide. He watched the beautiful eyes widen then flutter closed. He felt the warm moistness of breath from the slightly parted lips. He heard the heartbeat pounding and wondered of it was Blair's or his. He could smell the pheromones, the slightly sharp smell of a man's arousal. /So close, so close/ He’d wondered for so long, and he was finally going to solve the mystery of how Blair would taste.

The sound of the door opening stopped him cold "Oops, sorry gentlemen, I guess my timing is off."

Jim didn't move, he simply touched his forehead to Blair's and closed his eyes. /I'm going to fucking kill her./ "Inspector is there a physical reason you never knock?"

"I wanted Sandy's help with something. This a bad time?"

Jim made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl deep in his chest. Blair closed his eyes, cursed himself for not locking the door, and reluctantly eased himself away from Jim. "Yes Megan?"

"I can come back, later."

"Jim and I will be busy later." Blair hoped they would at any rate.

"Count on it Sandburg," came a softly growled reply in his ear.

"Well, then. So Sandy, you up for anything?"

/I'm up for a lot things lady, but I didn't plan to have you in the room for any of them./ "Yeah, sure, could you just give us a second here?"

"Certainly, I'll wait downstairs." Megan made a point of closing the door as she left.

"Jim?"

"Go, we'll finish this conversation later."

Blair let out a giggle, "conversation?"

"Just go kid."

 

* * *

 

 

Blair knocked on the partly open door as he walked in to Megan's new apartment. "Megan?"

"In here, Sandy."

/Sandy. Again with the Sandy, but I guess it's better than watching Jim turn purple when she calls me Chief / "What do you need?"

/Something I apparently can't have./ "It was nothing, I was just hoping to get a little advice about the strange vibrations I get in this place."

"Vibrations?" /did that sound casual enough?/

"Yeah. I'd ask Jim, but as I wasn't his favourite person before I walked in on you…"

"About that,"

"Don't worry Sandburg. I gather not very many people have noticed, at least I didn't get wind of any rumours at the station."

"It's not what you think. I mean is it what you think, but not the way you think, or not yet anyway, and I digging myself in pretty deep here aren’t I?"

"I think it's sweet, Sandy. I should have been able to figure it out just by watching your two together."

"That bad huh?"

"No, but I figured out something was up when I realised he put up with the breakfast shake."

"Okaaay. So what about the apartment?"

"I guess I was hoping you could recommend a ceremony or something."

/Ceremony? Man, I got to work on my image./ "Uh, no. I mean I can tell you how certain cultures and religions ward off evil spirits, or how many 'pagan' sects draw down the power of the goddess to protect, or how the Native Americans purify a new home, or what the ancient Druids used to do when they had to move in a hurry. Ah, help me out here Inspector?"

"I'm almost sorry I asked."

"No, look, why don't I do a little research? I'm sure I can come up with something." He flashed a full-blown, genuine, extra-sincere Sandburg smile at her.

/God no wonder he has the reputation he has, that smile would melt an iceberg./ "Thanks Sandburg. Tell Jim I'm sorry I interrupted."

 

* * *

 

 

Blair went back upstairs and opened the door on a seduction. The loft was awash with candlelight. Something was simmering in the kitchen and it smelled wonderful. From the sound of things, Jim was in the shower.

He went into his room and quickly stripped off his clothes and put on his bathrobe. He walked quietly to the bathroom and opened the door. "Sa*ve, um, save me some hot water Jim."

Jim turned off the taps. Taking a moment to beat down the grin that was fighting its way to the surface, he turned and stepped out of the shower, not bothering to cover himself. He reached over behind Sandburg to snag a towel off the door. The rise in heat from the young man's body almost snapped his control. "Dinner in five minutes Sandburg, I um, well I made tongue."

"You made *tongue*?"

"I guess I wanted something special to welcome you home."

"Jim? Before Megan came upstairs, were you, um, I mean, I thought you were about to, well, kiss me?"

"I was."

"Past tense?"

Jim smiled a very feral smile and leaned in towards his Guide, "no."

Blair tasted better than Jim had ever imagined. His lips were soft and his breath was sweet. Jim could spend the rest of his life right here, in his bathroom, kissing Blair Sandburg.

Blair broke the kiss, the need for air overcoming the need for Jim, at least temporarily. "Wow. That, uh, that was, um, well,…"

Jim grinned down at him. "Yeah, Sandburg, it was. Have your shower, we'll finish this later."

Blair stripped and hopped into the shower. He scrubbed the day off himself quickly. He dried off, and then stopped to shave and about to blow dry his hair when he realised that he was getting ready for a date.

The thought stopped him cold. He sat down on the toilet seat for a second and tried to put order to all that he was feeling.

Jim was waiting for him on the other side of the door. James Ellison. James Ellison was waiting for him, and there was no doubt about the fact that he would not be sleeping alone tonight. Blair realised that he was shaking.

/I want this, I've wanted this for a long time, and now I have it and I am terrified./ Blair shrugged on his robe, opened the door,

…and found himself engulfed in the arms of his best friend.

"You took too long." Then Jim's mouth reclaimed Blair's.

Blair melted. He had no inhibitions, no doubts, and considering until ten minutes ago he had been straight, amazingly few concerns. He was in Jim's arms, and all was right with the universe.

Jim's world was reduced to sensation. Blair was warm and willing and finally in his arms. He felt himself begin to zone, he had to slow this down.

"Do you want some tongue?"

Blair clung like they were attached. "Yes, so please stop taking it away."

Jim gently distanced himself. "Dinner Chief, you'll need your strength."

Blair's grin lit the room "Oh, yeah."

 

* * *

 

Dinner was an event to remember.

The two spent a lot of time simply looking at each other 

They talked about nothing, and laughed and fed each other bites of food.

They touched, and kissed.

They filled the room with love

And when one appetite had been sated, they exchanged a look, and joined hands as Jim led the way upstairs to the bedroom.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Jim took off his bathrobe and hung it up. Then he took Blair's and hung it up on top. "Guess we'll need a second hook."

Blair wondered if it were actually possible to damage one's facial muscles from grinning too widely.

Jim lay down on the bed, and held open his arms. "Join me?"

Blair couldn't speak. He resisted the temptation to pounce, and with as much dignity as he could find, walked over and lay down in Jim's waiting arms.

Jim hadn't realised how high he had touch turned up. Blair lay on top of him, full body skin contact, and Jim lost it.

"God, oh god Blair…" Jim was holding onto Blair as if he were the only thing keeping Jim alive.

"Jim," Blair hissed at him, "dial it down!"

"No, not yet… I'm sorry, and I'll make it up to you." In an attempt to regain some control Jim clenched his teeth and inhaled deeply through his nose. Mistake, his brain filled with the scent of Blair. He arched his back, bringing them into even closer contact, and came with a gasp.

"JIMMM."

Jim flipped them over to lie atop the smaller man. Smaller, but not by much. Blair was deceptive. The body beneath his was firm and well muscled, with the strong arms, a beautiful chest, solid, warm. "I should say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I needed that, it was just for me. And now I'll make sure it's all for you."

Jim began licking and nibbling his way down Blair's body, stopping every now and them to wander back to that amazing mouth. Kissing those full lips was a thousand times better than any of his fantasies. By the time he had licked every drop of his semen off his new lover's body, Blair was begging for release.

"Blair, have you ever? Uh, do you know what to do here? I want to, um, "

"Jim, the ground we've covered here tonight constitutes the sum total of my experience with male/male sexual relationships. But that doesn't matter. This isn't sex. This is love, we're making love, and everything so far has been perfect, and anything you want is perfect."

"What do you want?"

"I'd like you to come inside me."

"No." Jim continued quickly when he realised his lover was taking his refusal the wrong way "I want you, but it's like I want you too much. I'll hurt you, and I can't risk that. Later, when this isn't so new and so totally overwhelming, maybe I can trust myself, but until then, I'm afraid that you'll just have to sacrifice and take me instead."

Blair looked like he'd just been offered a million tax free dollars. "Are you sure? I guess I thought, actually, I have no idea what I thought. I'm surprised. I mean I want it, I mean you, oh man do I want you, but maybe we should wait until we both… OH MY GOD."

Jim sucked harder at the cock he held oh-so-gently in his mouth and wondered if Simon would consider this an approved method of shutting Sandburg up. He felt Blair explode, and sucked and swallowed until the young man was begging and pulling forcefully at his ears.

"Wow."

 

* * *

 

 

They napped briefly before making love a second time. Then a third.

Jim had been wondering of he could get happier, or feel better when he felt one of Blair's fingers slip gently into him. /yep, I can./ Blair was being so gentle it was almost more than Jim could stand. There was a cool fresh scent in the air…aloe? He remembered Naomi had sent her son some home-made skin cream, Blair must be using it to lubricate his fingers. It felt cool against his overheated body, slick and soothing.

Blair was kissing him and whispering little words of reassurance as he slowly stretched his new lover. Then Jim pulled away from the fingers, rolled over, and offered his ass to Blair. Blair, almost mindless himself, lined himself up, and slowly and gently entered Jim.

It didn't hurt. Jim had been waiting for it to hurt. It felt amazing. But Jim needed more. "I need to turn over Blair, I need to see you, I want to kiss you."

Blair pulled out, and when Jim had shifted onto his back, he reclaimed him without a word, setting a slow, easy pace. Then the pace grew faster, harder, and Jim came for the fourth time that night. Blair followed with a soft shout and collapsed on top of his lover

Jim held him tightly. "I'd have pegged you as a screamer Chief."

"Concentrating." Came the mumbled reply. Blair was asleep in seconds. Jim followed a few minutes later.

 

* * *

 

The ringing of the telephone woke Jim. "Ellison."

"Jim, it's Naomi, I need to speak to my son."

"Naomi? Do you know what time it is? Where are you?"

"About 3 a.m. your time, I'm in New Delhi. Is Blair asleep? Is he there?"

"Yeah, he's right here…"

"What do you mean 'right there'?"

"Naomi…"

"Jim, are you in bed?"

"Yes."

"Are you alone?"

"- - -"

"Jim, answer me."

Jim sighed, he was fairly sure this was not how Blair envisioned breaking the news about their relationship to his mother. "Naomi, hold on while I wake him up…"

"James, is my son in your bed?"  The tone of her voice finally got to him. /No damnit, this is not some innocent child I seduced./ "Our bed Naomi, Blair is beside me in our bed." /and he is going to kill me when he hears about this conversation./

"Tell my son that I will be there as soon as I can get a flight out."

"Naomi wait…" Jim found himself talking to dead air. /Terrific/

 

* * *

 

Blair woke up to the smell of coffee.

Alone.

/No, you already had this battle with yourself. If you're alone in this bed it is not because Jim needed to get away from you./ He sat up and looked around. It was very early, barely past dawn. /what on earth?/

"Jim?"

"Here love. Come on down, I need to tell you something."

/okay, rein in the panic. The tone is serious, but he called you 'love'./ He spotted his bathrobe hanging on the hook that normally held Jim's. His lingering insecurity fled, but he immediately went into 'Guide' mode, something was wrong.

"Morning?" He asked as he padded down the stairs and over to the window where Jim was standing.

"Yep, it's that. Listen, I did something stupid last night…" Jim stopped when he heard his lover's heart spike and begin pounding. He turned away from the window and went to gather the young man tightly in his arms. "No, no Blair, that is not want I meant. Making love with you last night was the smartest thing I've ever done. You're mine, and it was long past the time I claim you." He released his hold slightly so the smaller man could breathe, but not hit him. "No, the stupid part was answering the phone."

Blair wiggled around to face Jim. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother phoned around three this morning, and I wasn't as on top of things as maybe I could have been."

"And?"

/deep breath, out through the nose/ "And I kind of let it slip that you and I were in the same bed."

"Oh boy. And what was her reaction?"

"She said to tell you she was on her way. Not doubt to save you from my evil influence. Funny, I never pegged her as homophobic."

"Jim, until last night I pegged you as homophobic. Besides it wouldn't bother Naomi if I was having sex with an aardvark."

"But sleeping with a cop?" Jim's voice was quiet.

"No, sleeping with a cop is something she'd think was pretty nuts."

"So that leads me to the morning after question? Any regrets?"

Blair snuggled into Jim's arms "Jim, the morning after question is supposed to be 'was it good for you', to which my response is it was so good that I was wondering if I could interest you in doing it again tonight?"

Jim cupped his chin and tilted his head up "Do we have to wait for tonight?"

Blair leaned up into the kiss, giving Jim his answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One would have thought that a woman who roamed the globe as much as Naomi Sandburg had would have gotten used to flying. She'd always just written off her vague uneasiness to mild claustrophobia. Today she wasn't so sure. It was total loss of control that was bothering her today. No matter how badly she wished, or chanted, or prayed, there was simply no way she could make this plane land in Washington any sooner.

Six days to get from New Delhi to Cascade. Not exactly a land speed record, but not too bad considering the hoops she'd had to jump. Now all she had to do was make sure that she had somewhere secure to hide Ellison's body until she could get Blair to come to his senses, and make their escape. /My son is having an affair with a cop. I really should have seen this coming. I mean, pig notwithstanding, the man is a handsome devil. And the way Blair was looking at him would be enough to make any man's blood boil./

She paused. This was something that hadn't occurred to her. /What if Blair loves him, really loves him?/ Hell, now what. Worshipping a father figure she could deal with once she got him away, but love? Real love?

Peace, love, and New Age tolerance be damned, she was going to kill James Ellison with her bare hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Blair waited at the airport bouncing nervously. Megan watched the young man and couldn't fight the wave of affection that washed over her. It had been lust at first sight with Sandy. The combination of the boundless energy, the intense concentration, the amazing eyes, the genius mentality, and the sexiest voice she had ever heard was impossible to resist. The head full of silky curls and the smile that could part the Red Sea were icing on a pretty perfect cake.

And he was taken dammit. At first she'd assumed the hostile looks Jim had been giving her had to do with work and her being assigned to him. But then she had watched him and Sandy together. No one had ever looked at her with as much love and respect in their eyes as when Jim looked at Sandy. And Jim touched Sandy more than any two men she'd ever seen. Walking in on them was just confirming what she already knew.

"Sandy? You okay? You seem tense."

"What? Oh yeah, look Megan, the other day, when you walked in on Jim and me, well, that was, well, it wasn't what it appeared to be."

"What it appeared to be Sandburg was two people deeply in love about to kiss each other."

"For the first time."

"Ah, I see. So know one knows about this because…"

"Because until a week ago, there was no 'this'."

"So what does this have to do with your mother arriving suddenly, you being nervous, and Jim hiding at the station?"

"Well, my mother has a slightly different view of the police than I do."

That got a perfect red eyebrow raised at him.

"Well, it was the sixties. Society was…"

"Sandy, please, let your mother fend for herself."

 

"Blair!"

/Here we go./ "Mom."

Megan leaned over and whispered into his ear "That's your mother?"

"That's my mother." He whispered back, as he and Naomi hugged.

"No Jim?" /There, that didn't sound too caustic./

"No. He felt maybe we should talk first. This is Megan Connor, she's here on an exchange program with the Sydney Police. Megan, this is my mother Naomi Sandburg."

The two women shook hands. For no real reason she could identify, Megan felt a bit stunned.

"You're Blair's mother?" /that didn't come out sounding right/

"What were you expecting? I guess to have Jim tell it I’m somewhere between a seductress and a flaky she-devil in tie-dye?"

"Actually, Jim had nothing but nice things to say about you"

"Liar."

"Busted. So how long are you here for? Didn't Blair mention something about you being in India?"

"Just until I can straighten out my son."

"Mom I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't believe you're sleeping with a cop."

"I don't..."

Megan cut them off. "Why don't we head back to the flat? I don't think the airport is really the place for you to, ah, catch up."

She had two identical blinding smiles beamed at her. It was almost too much.

 

* * *

 

 

Jim was waiting at the loft. He'd been planning to hide at the station and let Blair deal with this, but then his conscience kicked in. He would sacrifice his life for Blair, and he was damned will willing to fight for him.

While he was waiting, he'd used the time well. Blair no longer had a bedroom - he had an office. All of his personal items, his clothes, everything that was not related to his sentinel research, was now upstairs, in their room. He hadn't so much as looked at any of Blair's papers. He'd learned that lesson the hard way, and it had almost cost him everything.

He'd left the small bed. Naomi would have to sleep somewhere. At least this room had a door. He couldn't imagine Blair wanting to make love with his mother on the sofa.

Jim found himself growing hard at the thought. His young lover was proving to be insatiable, and Jim had no intention of allowing anything to dissuade him in his quest to try everything at least once.

A few things a lot more than once. James Ellison was having the time of his life.

You didn't need to be a Sentinel to detect the open waves of hostility rolling off Naomi Sandburg when she walked into the loft. Blair was pale, and shot him a begging look.

"No luggage?"

"Downstairs. Megan offered me her spare room, and I accepted. I figure I can use a bit of space to help Blair organise his things while he packs."

"Excuse me? Pack? Where are you going Chief?"

"Uh, mom? I'm not going anywhere Jim."

"Of course you are dear. We'll have a nice talk, meditate a little, and you'll see that I'm right. Staying here after you separate would be silly wouldn't it?"

"I'm not going anywhere mom. Jim and I are forever."

"Honey? He's a pi.. He’s a policeman."

"I'm aware of that mom. I've been aware of it for the last three years, and it doesn't change anything. Oh, on some level I'm sure I'd be happier if he wasn't being shot at on a regular basis, but that's just me being selfish. I love him, and I want him to live forever."

"Blair sweetie, I know you admire him, but love?"

Jim had had enough. "Yes Naomi, love. That shouldn't be hard for you to grasp."

Naomi acted as if he hadn't spoken. "Blair, I understand how you could mistake what you're feeling. Plus the physical side of this, well, even I have to admit that he's attractive…"

"Mom, did you listen to a word I said on the drive from the airport?"

"Blair, I don't want you feel intimidated or overwhelmed…"

"Chief, what the hell is she talking about?"

"Jim, I have no idea. Mom, I have no idea why you think I suddenly don't have a brain in my head but I love Jim, and I have for a long time."

"How long?" Jim made a face when he realised he'd asked that out loud

Blair stopped trying to get his mother's attention. "When Lash had me, as panicked as I was, I knew beyond doubt that you would save me. Later, I realised the day Maya left that even though I thought I loved her, when you came into my room to try to comfort me, my feelings of friendship for you were stronger. I think I fell totally in love when I watched you with Stacey. I finally realised I was in love with you the day Incacha died."

Jim forgot Naomi was even in the room. He crossed over and gathered Blair in his arms. Blair whispered 'I love you' softly, for his ears only, and Jim felt the back of his eyes begin to burn.

"Jim, my son is not a suspect, please release him from that death grip."

Jim turned towards Blair's mother, but kept one arm around his lover. "Naomi, what exactly is your problem? I have no idea why you refuse to believe that we're in love. But why the hostility? I thought you were supposed to detach with love, or some such new age crap. I love the man, not child Naomi, man. Fully grown, lots of chest hair, almost PhD man."

Naomi saw red. She knew that this was her fault. She had been the best mother she had known how to be, but it hadn't been enough. Now her son, her baby, was giving his devotion to the enemy. He would be trapped, domesticated, his free spirit clipped like the flight feathers of a caged bird.

"What is it? I understand how Blair could mistake his feelings, but what about you? You're a pi - policeman, so what is it that he provides you with? Does it give you a sense of power?" Naomi was losing it, and she knew it. Her temper was getting the better of her, years of training and meditation deserted her, and she sounded like a shrew. She didn't care. All she knew was that this man was taking advantage of her baby. "Does taking another man like that give you the ultimate sense of control?"

"You'd have to ask your son about that one." Jim's voice was like ice. He couldn't believe he was sinking to this level.

Naomi turned to look at Blair who was staring at Jim in amazement.

"Blair, I'm sorry that you had to hear that, but to know he'd lie in front of you…"

"I can't believe I'm about to tell my mother something this personal about my love life, but Jim's not lying Mother. It hasn't been that long, but so far I top."

Naomi turned back to look at Jim. He was blushing from hairline down, but he didn't look away.

"I'm too afraid I'll hurt him."

Naomi was stunned. She looked into Jim's eyes and saw his soul. He loved him. Heart and soul, James Ellison loved her son. It was mutual, and Blair was in complete control.

"Mom? 

"I think I'll head downstairs and wait for Megan. She's stuck with Miss Welles the entire day, and I was thinking that I'd help her with a little meditation."

 

* * *

 

 

"I really hate that woman."

Naomi watched Megan enter her apartment toss her handbag, and collapse in a heap on the sofa.

"Miss Welles? She can't be that bad." Naomi moved closer to Megan. For the first time in her life, she had been unable to meditate. She wanted the comfort of another soul.

"Yes, she can. One thing I don't understand is how she and Samantha don't kill each other. Annoying thing is, they both want Blair, and they both seem to think that he and I are keeping time." 

"You and Blair?"

"Right, like I could compete with Jimbo. Anyway, I spent most of my time just trying to prevent the silly bitch from getting her sorry ass shot off. Then, after all that… You really don't want to hear about this right now do you? How did things go upstairs?"

"Badly. It never occurred to me that it could be anything more than a case of hero worship. But it's a lot more than that, and I guess I kinda lost my objectivity."

"Naomi, how could you be objective about your son?"

"I should be able to let this go." Naomi looked at her. "Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

"We need to finish the purification. We need to meditate, and I think it would be better 'skyclad', nude."

"Why?"

"Because it allows us to…Megan, could you just take it on faith?"

Megan nodded her agreement, stripped and joined the other woman on the floor.

Two hours later, her head hurt, her back hurt, and she was freezing. Naomi had a peaceful smile on her face. "Feel better dear?"

Megan stood up "no. You?"

Naomi stood up gracefully and arched into a stretch that took Megan's breath away. "Not a bit."

Naomi Sandburg had to be over fifty, but the eyes that were looking up at Megan were clear and bright and shone with youth. " It’s odd Naomi, your eyes are so innocent, and yet the eyes of you son shine with the wisdom of an old man"

"But they still shine." Naomi replied.

"Yes, they shine. But never more than when they look at Jim Ellison."

There was a flash of pain, but it was gone instantly. "I'm beginning to understand that, but it's not easy." Megan smiled a soft smile, and Naomi felt herself again responding to this woman. "Megan, you do understand that I just have a problem with pi-- cops in general?"

Megan moved a little closer /so like Sandy, yet so different/ "Are you having a problem with me?"

"I'm having a problem with what I feel for you."

"And that is?"

"Friendship, desire. 

Megan looked into the eyes of the woman standing in front of her and felt something inside her melt. She reached out a hand and ran a single finger down the side of Naomi's face. Her skin was soft, so very soft. "Is desire a problem?"

Naomi closed her eyes and swayed ever so slightly in Megan's direction. "I'm beginning to think perhaps maybe not."

"Is this going to cause a problem with your son? I can't do anything that might interfere with my rather fragile friendship with those two men."

"The fact you're a woman, no. The fact you're a friend, I can't be sure. The fact that I want to kiss a cop? Once he stops laughing at me, no I don't think it'll be a problem."

"I want to do more than kiss you. Do you have a problem with that?"

Naomi smiled a Sandburg smile, almost as beautiful as her son, and stepped into the circle of Megan's arms. "No," she answered, reaching an arm around the taller woman to bring her head down "that is definitely not a problem. 

When her lips touched the other woman's, Megan felt desire flow through her like the soft scent of a rose. When they gently broke apart Megan felt herself being led through the apartment. Earlier, she had been slightly embarrassed by the thought of performing a ritual "skyclad", now she was grateful of the fact that nothing stood between them.

For the longest time neither spoke. They simply stood beside the bed and touched. Soft skin, gentle curves, touching another woman was a pleasure. There were none of the usual worries about being found wanting, just a tender acceptance.

Then the caresses and tentative touches suddenly became less tentative and Megan let out a moan. "Naomi, I want…"

"Shhh. Don't talk. Come to bed with me and show me. Show me everything."

"Naomi? Have you ever…?"

"No, but I'm not afraid, I want to learn. Will you show me?"

Megan gathered her close. She kissed her on the top of her head, and then sat down on the bed, gently drawing the older woman down to lie at her side.

She began a slow exploration of Naomi's body with her mouth and hands. Her hair, her nose, her lips. Her mouth was wonderful, you could really lose yourself in that mouth. Soft, firm, giving. She nibbled so very gently down to the neck and shoulders, stopping only long enough to catch her breath on a moan as she felt Naomi's hands explore more intimate regions.

"What would you like?' She asked breathlessly

Naomi made a purring sound, "This feels right." She pressed the heel of her hand hard against Megan's body, and Megan began rocking against it rhythmically.

"Oh god, yes."

Naomi shifted positions without moving her hand, and positioned herself so she could reach Megan's small but beautifully formed breasts. She took one nipple in her mouth, and began to roll the other nipple firmly between her thumb and finger.

Megan gave up all pretense about being in control, or about this being mutual. Her hands caressed blindly, not trying to give pleasure, but to seek it in the feel of the satin skin under her fingertips.

"Harder, please." Was that breathy begging sound really coming from her?

Naomi complied. Pinching and twisting the nipple in her fingers, she began to gently bite the other one. Megan threw back her head and moaned loudly, breathing in short sharp gasps. Naomi began teasing gently with the fingers of her other hand, and it threw Megan over the edge. Her orgasm was the most powerful she ever remembered. She struggled to maintain some control over herself, but Naomi didn't stop her ministrations.

"No, stop, it's too much."

"No it isn't. You are so beautiful. I want to watch you come again, surrender control, let your mind flow free to a higher plain." She added another finger, and Megan began to fuck herself on the hand.

Megan screamed. Her second orgasm hitting her like an earthquake.

Naomi began gently stroking and petting the taller woman, offering gentleness and comfort. She then lifted herself to sit astride the other woman. She was so close, watching Megan lose control was beyond exciting. She began to rock herself against Megan's pelvis, shifting her body to bring her clit into direct contact with the nest of soft wet curls. She felt Megan's hands start to gently play with her breasts, caressing and teasing before finally the long fingers began to play with her nipples. She came on a gasped moan, gently folding herself into the other woman's waiting arms."

Megan felt Naomi chuckling. "What is it?" She asked sleepily.

"I think I now understand what my son sees in cops."

Laughing, holding each other in a tangle of slender limbs, no further words were needed as they slipped into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Upstairs however, sleep was the last thing on a certain cop's mind. He could pretend that he'd listened in by accident, but the truth of it was he wanted to know what Naomi was saying about him. When he realised that the two women were about to make love, he should have turned down his hearing. Instead he'd turned it up. Somehow, though he had considered Naomi a highly sexual being, Megan and sex were two thoughts that had never even entered his mind at the same time.

So he listened, like a common 'peeping tom' voyeur.

It had been an awaking experience, so to speak.

He looked at the man sleeping peacefully beside him. In the short time that they had been lovers, Jim had never taken Blair. That was about to change. He was so hard he hurt. He ran a hand over the beautifully formed ass of the man he loved /I wonder if anyone ever really tops with a Sandburg?/

He nuzzled into the curls. /God how I love this hair/ and then worked his way over to the ear. Blair moaned and turned over.

"Jim?"

"You'd better not be expecting anyone else."

"Jim." Blair's voice held a note of quiet happy acceptance. Jim had woken him up to make love, and that was apparently a wonderful thing. Jim felt his heart expand. Jim stroked a hand down, and discovered his lover was already hard. /so responsive, always so ready and eager for my touch, how is it that I deserve so much?/ He ran his hand over Blair's hip, and teased the curve of his ass.

"I want to come inside you."

He felt Blair chuckle around the nipple he had just latched onto. "About damned time."

__________________


End file.
